


Nosotros mismos

by Supermonstrum



Category: South Park
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance, Smut, alternative universe, kymanweek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: A veces pareciera que se odian, pero en el fondo saben que es algo más complejo que puede crecer sin que ellos cambien. Compilado de la kymanweek 2018.





	1. El sueño del elfo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Día 1: juego**  
>  Día 2: pelea  
> Día 3: trabajo en equipo  
> Día 4: momento kyman  
> Día5: personalidades intercambiadas  
> Día 6: universo alterno  
> Día 7: libre

Abrió los ojos lentamente y en seguida sintió una punzada de dolor detrás de la cabeza. Seguramente lo habían golpeado cuando se separó de Stan en el bosque, un ataque por la espalda, no podía esperar otra cosa de la gente del rey-mago-culo-gordo —como a Kyle le gustaba decirle para que el otro se cabreara enseguida.

De inmediato reconoció el salón de Kupa Keep. Había estado allí hacía muchos años, cuando el rey de los humanos era Tenorman el Bronco, un hombre justo que había cometido la estupidez de tener y acoger a su hijo bastardo quien luego terminó con su familia, según le habían contado sus informantes. Kyle había negociado con él cuando había empezado a reinar y la paz entre humanos y elfos alcanzó a durar hasta que el rey-mago-culo-gordo se hizo con la Vara de la Verdad. A partir de ahí todo se fue a la mierda.

—Al fin despierta el elfo durmiente. —La voz venía de detrás, suave y llena de regodeo como el ronroneo de un gato glotón que acababa de encontrar el ratón más suculento del campo.

Kyle sintió un escalofrío en cámara lenta, como si se tomara tiempo para recorrer cada una de sus vértebras. Una vez que espabiló, se dio cuenta que lo habían inmovilizado con cuerdas y le dejaron las manos sobre la espalda, apresadas cuidadosamente con grilletes para que no pudiera usar su magia. Los humanos habían aprendido bien, Cartman —el nombre del rey mago— les había enseñado bien como el astuto estratega que a veces era, había que admitirlo.

—Princesa Kenny, acomoda al judío —ordenó el rey mago y Kyle se sobresaltó cuando de repente sintió las manos de la princesa Kenny tomándolo por los hombros y girándolo para quedar frente a la gran silla. —Bien, muy bien.

Cartman no había cambiado nada, salvo porque ahora uno de sus ojos era de color azul intenso, como los de la princesa, pero Kyle prefirió no pensar qué sucedió entre ellos. El rey elfo recordó cuando se conoció con Cartman en términos más pacíficos y aunque él había sido informado del asesinado de Ternotman el Bronco, su esposa y el quiebre emocional de su hijo legítimo, Kyle decidió ignorar en ese momento las internas humanas y tener una buena relación con el nuevo rey. Ahora sabía que aquello fue un error.

—¿Qué quieres, culón? —preguntó desafiante, pero para su pesar, Cartman respondió al apodo con una sonrisa ladina.

—Oh, tú sabes qué es lo que quiero. Tus elfos se llevaron lo que nos pertenece y q-

—Querrás decir lo que _te_ pertenece —interrumpió tratando de no dejarse intimidar—. No soy idiota, la Vara es para ti, para perpetuar tu poder todo lo que puedas. Habértela quitado es lo mejor que pudimos hacer para todos los reinos.

—¡No sabes nada! —chilló Cartman y Kyle sonrió por haberlo desestabilizado al menos un poco— Me cansé de tus jueguitos, Kyle, voy a hacerte confesar y no me importa lo que haya que hacer.

Escuchó la risita de la princesa que se había quedado entre las sombras observando todo. Kyle no mostró temor alguno, desde antes que él naciera, los elfos eran entrenados para soportar torturas humanas y en todo caso, para terminar con sus propias vidas si el dolor llegaba a ser insoportable. Nunca traicionaría a los suyos, estaba en deuda con ellos porque ya les había fallado antes y por culpa del humano que estaba frente a él.

—No te diré nada —dijo con firmeza.

—Lo sé —respondió Cartman en seguida y se puso de pie lentamente—. Recuerda que sé muchas cosas de ti y por lo tanto de los otros elfos idiotas. Es difícil hacerlos hablar, lo sé. La princesa Kenny y yo estuvimos pensando mucho sobre cómo quebrarlos, sobre cómo quebrarte _a ti_ , Kahl.

No contaba con eso, o quizá sí y lo ignoraba de forma inconsciente. Cartman lo conocía y Kyle también lo conocía a él, pero ahora quien se hallaba en desventaja era Kyle.

—Vamos —murmuró el rey mago como si quisiera darle ánimos.

Cartman avanzó hasta quedar de pie frente a Kyle. Como este estaba de rodillas, no podía evitar tener que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo cara a cara. «Típico de él y su maldito fetiche con la autoridad», pensó Kyle frunciendo el ceño. Cartman soltó una risita, en su rostro regordete no podía ocultar el placer que le provocaba aquella situación.

—Anda, elfo judío —insistió mientras se levantaba la túnica dejando ver apenas su vientre blanco y blando. Kyle comprendió lo que iba a pasar y se odió por pensar en que la panza de aquel idiota seguro seguía suave y tibia como antes, en vez de temer por sí mismo—. No tengo que cortarte en pedazos, esas cosas las puedes resistir, pero hay otras que no, ¿verdad?

Una oleada de sensaciones empezó a moverse en el interior de Kyle mientras Cartman se bajaba el pantalón holgado y la prenda interior dejando a la vista su pene. No era la primera vez que lo veía, pero de eso pasó tiempo aunque ninguno lo aparentaba. Si bien Kyle sabía que no había escapatoria, salvo que Stan llegara milagrosamente —y no fuera hechizado de nuevo por la princesa como la última vez—, decidió hacer una última jugada por mero placer personal.

—Te creció un poco, ¿fue magia?

Ni siquiera la princesa Kenny pudo reprimir una risita.

—¡Eres un hijo de puta! —chilló Cartman perdiendo el control, su rostro estaba rojo y apretaba los puños con fuerza, pero no lo golpeó—. Ya quisieras tener algo así para ti, ¿verdad? Porque sabes que el de Stan no está a la altura, idiota.

Kenny se puso seria, pero no emitió palabra alguna. Que estuviera de espectadora era un privilegio más que un derecho.

Catman avanzó y apoyó su sexo sobre la mejilla de Kyle. Estaba tibio y aún no erecto del todo. Kyle no dijo nada, no fuera que Cartman decidiera ocupar su boca tan pronto. El rey mago comenzó a moverse, frotándolo como si fuera una criatura buscando cariño y alimentarse de la impotencia que el elfo comenzaba a sentir mezclada con furia y algo de… confusión. Porque Kyle bien podría gritar, maldecir y cerrar los ojos, pero en lugar de eso divagaba de a ratos sobre los testículos de Cartman, sobre el color del vello y sus muslos gordos y pálidos.

A pesar de todo, Kyle no estaba sorprendido, porque un secreto que quizá ni la princesa Kenny sabía, era la obsesión fálica que Cartman tenía desde muy joven.

—Habla, Kahl. Si no lo haces, voy a pensar que esto te gusta, aunque eso no tendría nada de malo, ¿o sí?

Kyle tembló. Sentía la cara ardiendo mientras el pene de Cartman se iba poniendo tieso y con la punta le rozaba la oreja, pasaba por la línea de la quijada y amagaba con deslizarse rápidamente por el mentón para tocar sus labios; pasó a la otra mejilla repitiendo el mismo recorrido hasta la oreja. Kyle oía acelerarse a la respiración de Cartman, saber que la princesa lo estaba observando le causaba escalofríos y también un cosquilleo en el estómago. Pronto lo sentiría más abajo.

—La alianza fue buena mientras duró, Kyle, pero las cosas tienen que cambiar. Te lo ofrecí antes y te portaste como un judío orgulloso, te voy a dar una segunda oportunidad, algo que mi padre no tuvo —murmuró Cartman y apoyó una mano detrás de la cabeza de Kyle para que quedara pegado a su erección—. Si te unes a nosotros, no los mataremos.

Recordó los otros tiempos, donde hacían las mismas cosas entre risitas lascivas y sobre la cama de Cartman. Lo odiaba pero siempre terminaba dejando pasar todo.

«Gordo de mierda.»

Apenas Kyle dio el primer jadeo, Cartman le metió el pene en la boca. Kyle soltó un sonido ahogado y comenzó a pasar la lengua por el miembro para humedecerlo, trataba de controlar la respiración porque hacía tiempo que no hacía una felación. Cartman rió y gimió al mismo tiempo, era un ruido extraño, y luego empezó a mover la cadera en vaivén hacia la boca de Kyle.

—Si te unes a nosotros —dijo entre jadeos— no tenemos que hacer las cosas de esta manera. Pueden ser como antes, Kyle.

Los dedos de Cartman pasaban entre sus rulos colorados y de a poco el ritmo de su cuerpo se volvía más firme y rápido. El cuerpo de Kyle daba espasmos de a ratos, su lengua seguía acariciando el sexo como si lo reclamara suyo, el pecho le subía y bajaba y lo que antes fueron cosquillas ahora era su propia erección y unos deseos de que llegara pronto el semen. Hizo presión contra el paladar y después empezó a succionar entrecerrando los ojos. Cartman gimoteaba y sus piernas de a rato parecía que dejarían de sostenerlo, pero seguía de pie, marcando el vaivén y relamiéndose a la espera del clímax.

—Kyle… Kyle… —repetía el muchacho con un hilo de voz y le tiró el cabello. Kyle lo conocía, sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más y se correría.

Kyle abrió los ojos y se levantó jadeando.

La habitación estaba oscura, el reloj marcaba las cuatro y media de la mañana, se escuchaba la voz de PewDiePie desde la habitación de Ike que seguro estaría por apagar la computadora antes de que su mama lo pillara. Kyle se quitó el ushanka, desde la cabeza bajaban algunas gotas de sudor y respiraba agitado. Se masajeó las sienes y miró el bulto bajo las sábanas frente a él, la prueba de que el sueño no fue una pesadilla, al menos no del todo.

«Hijo de puta...»

Pero no sabía si se lo decía a Cartman, a su erección o a él y su propio inconsciente.

Se quitó las frazadas de encima y caminó en silencio al baño para lavarse; tenía la ropa interior mojada, creyó incluso que llegó a una doble eyaculación porque nunca había derramado de esa manera. De hecho, la última vez que le pasó algo así fue hace años… cuando soñó algo similar aunque menos explícito. Esa fue la razón por la que decidió dejar de jugar a elfos y humanos, pero esto ni siquiera Stan lo sabía.

Mañana ni siquiera iba a poder discutir las estupideces que Cartman dijera sin sonrojarse como un tomate.


	2. Actos fallidos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 1: juegos  
>  **Día 2: pelea**  
>  Día 3: trabajo en equipo  
> Día 4: momento kyman  
> Día 5: personalidades intercambiadas  
> Día 6: universo alterno  
> Día 7: libre
> 
> la continuación de la S11E08 "Le Petit Tourette" (uno de mis favs).  
> Gracias por leer hasta el final y un abrazote especial por sus votos/comentarios.

—¡Kyle!

Todos oyeron ese chillido familiar y sabían qué significaba. Cartman cruzó el patio de juegos, indignado, y las miradas de los chicos se posaron sobre Kyle, esperando una buena pelea, pero este sólo dejó que Cartman quedara frente a él para escucharlo.

—¡Kyle! —repitió el chico casi con el mismo tono que usaba cuando buscaba la atención de su madre.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó de malhumor.

—Que hablemos, solos tú y yo, ¡mierda, coño anal!

—Si vas a seguir jodiendo con eso, olvídalo —sentenció Kyle cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Estoy hablando en serio! No puedo controlar lo que dig-

—¡Ya te dije que el tourette no es un juego, gordo! ¿Qué más tiene que pasarte para que entiendas?

Cartman lo sujetó de la chaqueta con fuerza y lo miró fijo.

—Necesito que hablemos  _ahora_ , mierda.

Comprendió que se trataba de algo serio, o al menos eso creyó, le dijo a Stan que seguirían jugando cuando regresara y luego fue con Cartman hasta la parte de atrás donde los chicos góticos se juntaban a fumar. Cartman los miró de reojo pero Kyle le dijo que no iban a escuchar su conversación, después de todo ellos tenían cosas más importantes que hacer, aunque para alguien que se consideraba el ombligo del mundo eso era difícil de creer.

—¿Y bien?, ¿qué es tan urgente, Cartman?

—Necesito ayuda, Kahl —pidió con falsa súplica—. Las cosas se salieron de control, judío chupabolas, cara de culo. Es como si tuviera tourette de verdad, pero peor, porque no puedo filtrar nada y-, un judío cogiéndose a otro, ¡Kyle con Kyle!

El chico abrió los ojos como platos y Cartman se cubrió la boca con tal brusquedad que se dio un manotazo sobre su propia boca, sus mejillas se habían sonrojado hasta casi las orejas.

—¿Qué acabas de decir, culón?

—¡N-nada! Kyle, necesito volver a la normalidad, ¡huevos peludos colorados!, pero nadie tiene que saber que fingí tener tourette, si no voy a quedar como un mentiroso.

—Pero si fue una mentira —exclamó Kyle perdiendo la paciencia—. Fui yo el que tuvo que ir a ver a otros chicos porque me hiciste quedar como un maldito intolerante. ¿Por qué carajo tengo que ayudarte a que salgas limpio de tu propia mierda?

Siempre terminaba igual: los tres ayudándolo pese a que rara vez Cartman hacía lo mismo por ellos, salvo que hubiera un beneficio asegurado para él. Quería decirle que no lo iba a ayudar, pero...

—Tienes que ayudar al prójimo, ¿o no? —balbuceó el chico y le tironeó despacio del abrigo como si fuera un niño pequeño. Kyle frunció el ceño y los labios, la imagen era empalagosa.

—Eso es del nuevo testamento —se excusó—. Haz terapia, yo qué sé. Ayer te morías por ir a la televisión a insultarme a mí, a todos los judíos, no tengo porqué ayudarte.

—¡Carajo, Kyle! Ayer le pedí a dios que me salvara de Chris Hansen y te mandó a ti, ¿ahora me vienes con esa mierda? Si no recupero el filtro, me van a joder ayermemasturbépensandoenKyle.

Silencio. Cartman se puso pálido y Kyle quedó boquiabierto.

—¡Deja de burlarte de mí, gordo de mierda! —gritó harto, le dio un empujón y se giró para volver con los demás antes de que terminara el recreo.

—¡Es tu culpa, cara de culo! ¿Y a dónde crees que vas?, ¿a contarle a los chicos lo que acabo de decir para reirse? —Cartman ya estaba empezando con la paranoia como a vez que pensó que le había robado «esa» foto. Kyle apretó los puños empezando a contar hasta diez, pero en el segundo seis sintió todo el peso de Cartman abalanzándose sobre él—. ¡Si dices algo, te mato, Kyle!, te lo jur- Quisiera que me chuparas las bolas, ¡agh, basta!

—No sé qué te pasa conmigo y tampoco se lo quiero contar a nadie, así que déjame en paz —le advirtió tratando de quitárselo de encima, pero era demasiado tarde. Cartman ya no estaba pensando con claridad, probablemente por las cosas —¿confesiones?— que se estaban escapando de su boca.

—¡Si no fueras un judío de mierda, estas cosas no pasarían! Quiero chuparte esa salchicha circuncidada, ¡aaah!

Le brotaban lágrimas de impotencia y comenzó a arañar el rostro de Kyle, aunque con sus uñas tan recortadas lo único que hacía algo de daño era la fricción de sus dedos. Kyle se protegió el rostro con los brazos mientras pataleaba para sacarse el peso de Cartman de encima, sentía el rostro hirviendo pero no era sólamente por la furia. Necesitaba,  _quería_  saber por qué pensaba esas cosas.

—¡Basta ya, Cartman! —bramó y le quitó el gorro para tirarle del cabello—. ¿Cuál es tu jodido problema?

—Quemegustas. —Fue un sonido reprimido, ahogado e inentendible, pero aún así Kyle sintió una oleada de adrenalina. Ambos comenzaron a darse manotazos, de fondo estaban los góticos quejándose de los mojones que venían a hacer pendejadas en su espacio. —Uno te pide ayuda y tú te portas como un judío egoísta.

—Deja en paz a los judíos, gordo marica.

—Tú eres el marica, hace tiempo que me g- ¡CÁLLATE! —gritó, se dio una fuerte cachetada y luego volvió a arremeter contra Kyle.

Entonces los manotazos de niño pasaron a golpes más fuertes, el ushanka verde quedó en el suelo junto al abrigo rojo hecho un bollo; se tiraban del cabello, de la ropa, la nariz de Cartman sangraba y Kyle tenía un pómulo morado. Uno de sexto grado los vio y llamó al resto que en seguida los rodeó al coro de «¡pelea, pelea!». Stan llegó con los otros y le pidió a Kenny que fuera a buscar a la directora. Las manos de Cartman golpeaban pero de a ratos se presionaban contra su propia boca, Kyle notó el pánico que le causaba el que otros pudieran oírlo, que supieran qué era lo que pensaba.

«En verdad perdió el filtro, no estaba jodiendo...»

—¿Qué carajo está pasando aquí?

La directora Victoria intervino junto con el señor Mickey para separarlos. Cartman comenzó a lloriquear en seguida pero todos ya lo habían visto pelear para que alguien apoyara su versión como la víctima. Fueron llevados a la oficina para hablar o, mejor dicho, arreglar una suspensión. Garrison ya había presentado quejas en la misma semana por las discusiones de Cartman y Broflovski y la paciencia de Victoria estaba agotada.

—Voy a llamar a sus padres para avisarles que están suspendidos por tres días, chicos. Pero van a tener que arreglar sus diferencias, así que cuando regresen el viernes quiero ver otra actitud, ¿de acuerdo?

Los chicos fruncieron el ceño y respondieron con un seco y desganado «Sí», discutir o tratar de justificarse no los iba a salvar. Además, Kyle no quería exponer a Cartman —con el tourette sí, pero con sus últimos actos fallidos... mejor guardar silencio— y Cartman mucho menos hablaría de sus deseos gays para con Kyle.

—Ahora vayan por sus cosas y regresen a casa —ordenó la directora y los dos salieron de la oficina.

* * *

—Hey, Kahl —llamó, pero no tuvo respuesta—. Kyle. Hey, Kyle, te estoy hablando.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —resopló exhausto—. Mi madre se volverá loca cuando sepa que me suspendieron por pelear y todo culpa tuya.

—Ahá. —Cartman ladeó la cabeza y luego se detuvo, tomando a Kyle por la manga de la chaqueta. —Gracias por no decirle a nadie del tourette, merengue vaginal.

—De nada... Mejor no pensar en eso. —Y siguieron caminando.

Sin embargo sí lo pensaban. Por más que se hicieran los desentendidos hoy, mañana, los días de suspensión, el resto de sus vidas, lo dicho, dicho estaba.

—Hey, gordo —dijo Kyle cuando estaban a punto de separar para entrar en sus casas.

—¿Qué?

—Te voy a ayudar a... ya sabes, a manejar lo del tourette, así dejas de molestar.

Cartman le miró y se mordió el labio con fuerza, probablemente para no decir algo involuntario, luego asintió con la cabeza haciendo un puchero.

—¿Qué se dice?

—Gracias, Kahl... —respondió con tono aniñado y Kyle soltó una risita.

—Bien. De nada. Nos vemos mañana después de almorzar, ¿si?

—Sí, sí. No te pongas pesado, judío, yaquierovertemañana.

—¿Q-qué?

—Nada.

Pero esta vez Kyle sí lo había entendido.


	3. Belleza impune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 1: juego  
> Día 2: pelea  
>  **Día 3: trabajo en equipo**  
>  Día 4: momento kyman  
> Día 5: personalidades intercambiadas  
> Día 6: universo alterno  
> Día 7: libre
> 
> Basado en el S13E10 "W.T.F."

—Entonces cuando me entero que El Hombre estuvo contigo...

—Stan va a hablar mirando al público y tú por detrás le das en la cabeza con una silla, ¿se entiende, Kahl?

Cartman se maquillaba los ojos frente al espejo que acomodó en escritorio. Kyle estaba sentado sobre su cama leyendo el guión que el chico acababa de imprimir. Tenía que admitirlo: Cartman era muy bueno escribiendo ficción bizarra —por no decir retorcida a veces— y con lo de las luchas estaba yendo cada vez mejor.

—¿Y por qué Stan no está aquí para ensayar?

—Porque el muy cabrón está en el hospital. Dijo que algo le había pasado a su abuelo, pero que no era grave. No sé por qué no pudo hacer una escapada a mi casa aunque sea por media hora, ¡carajo!, esto también es importante —se quejó Cartman y comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

Al verlo Kyle bajó la vista a sus propios pies. A veces Cartman no tenía pudor, sobre todo cuando estaban juntos, o eso le parecía, pero no iba a preguntarle porque de seguro el gordo iba a insinuarle alguna pendejada.

—No seas hijo de puta, Stan quiere a su abuelo —regañó Kyle.

—Sólo digo que si vamos a ser profesionales, tenemos que dedicarnos a tiempo completo, judío.

Se puso los pantalones cortos negros y el brasier, luego la peluca y por último tomó uno de los labiales de su madre. Kyle no pudo evitar echarle un ojo cada tanto, sorprendido por su capacidad de transformarse en mujer sin que nadie se lo pidiera y sin vergüenza alguna. No sólo se trataba de la ropa, sino de la actitud, de los personajes femeninos que asumía y eran totalmente verosímiles... salvo la prostituta vietnamita.

—¿Me alcanzas las muñequeras? Las dejé en la mesa de luz.

Kyle se las alcanzó. Cartman se las colocó y se miró al espejo satisfecho, luego tomó el cepillo y se lo pasó a Kyle.

—Cepíllame, Cavernario —ordenó con una risita.

—No te pongas pesado, culo de manteca —advirtió Kyle empezando a cepillar con cuidado el largo cabello rubio—. ¿No has pensado que al final del primer acto deberías llorar cuando le confiesas la verdad a El Hombre?

—Uhm... podría ser. Tendría que buscar de ese maquillaje que no se corre.

—Al contrario, si se corre, te dará un aspecto de devastada. Yo te ayudo a limpiarte en el entretiempo.

—Lo anotaré en el guión. —Cartman lo miró desde el espejo y sonrió satisfecho. —Muy bien, judío, eres bastante creativo después de todo. Aunque claro, si ustedes pudieron hacer esos cuentos bíblicos, debe estar en tus genes inventar cosas.

—No son cuentos, culón. —Kyle soltó un bufido y le dio un apretón en la llantita del costado, Cartman soltó un chillido y su rostro se sonrojó. —Deja de decir pendejadas de los judíos o se me va a ir el buen humor que me dejó tu guión.

—Admite que es lo mejor que has leído en tu vida, Kahl.

—Es bueno, no voy a mentirte —confesó el chico y dejó el cepillo sobre el escritorio.

Cartman se puso de pie tomó un lápiz para hacer un par de anotaciones en el guión. Kyle no podía sacarle los ojos de encima y pensaba en lo bien que lucía el gordo cabrón. Llevaba esas prendas pequeñas con total impunidad, sin preocuparse, a diferencia de las chicas que a veces se ven en las películas o _reality show_ , de su sobrepeso, del vientre blanco y blando o el culo fofo. El orgullo que Cartman llevaba siempre consigo le daba encanto. ¿Por qué Kyle se estaba percatando de todos esos detalles justo ahora?

No quería saber. Kyle sacudió la cabeza antes de que un pensamiento llevara a otro y la cosa terminara en alguna conclusión loca como que Eric Cartman travestido era realmente una joya. O peor aún: Eric Cartman le resultaba además de atractivo, inteligente en algunos aspectos y-

—¡Kyle! ¿Me estás escuchando, cara de culo? Llevo diez minutos hablándote.

—A-ah... no, perdona, gordo. Dime otra vez.

Mejor concentrarse en las luchas.


	4. Todavía

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 1: juego  
> Día 2: pelea  
> Día 3: trabajo en equipo  
>  **Día 4: momento kyman**  
>  Día5: personalidades intercambiadas  
> Día 6: universo alterno  
> Día 7: libre 
> 
> No alcancé a hacer el día 3 ayer, pero tengo ya la idea clara, así que veo si puedo armarla decentemente y tenerla antes del domingo. Nunca había estado tan al día con una week temática así que estoy conforme (y también colapsada asdf).
> 
> Gracias por leer hasta el final~

La foto llegó al grupo a las doce y media de la noche pasadas. Stan dejó la ropa en la secadora, tomó el teléfono y abrió whatsapp; enseguida soltó una risotada pero se calló enseguida para no ganarse un insulto de su hermana. «Van a mandar fotos haciendo siempre esa pendejada?», escribió y agregó un emoji riendo para que Cartman no se lo tomara a mal, luego abrió el chat con Kenny.

«Has visto la foto que mandó Kyle?», escribió mientras se dejaba caer en la cama. «Deja de mirar porno y contéstame, Kenny»

«La acabo de ver lol me siento viejo cuando pienso en el faithileo», respondió el chico. «Dónde carajo están? No pudieron viajar tan rápido hasta Nevada o sí?»

«Parece que es un museo en Utah. No me extraña, Kyle me dijo que estaba harto de pasar sólo por restaurantes así que le iba a meter algo de cultura al culón»

«Asdg qué hijo de puta es Kyle cuando quiere, pero está bien, el viaje es de los dos. Cuando vas a viajar conmigo? (◕‿◕✿)»

«Cuando sean las vacaciones de invierno, pasemos años nuevo en otro lugar que no sea South Park», escribió Stan con un ligero sonrojo. «Es raro ver al gordo con Kyle en la misma foto y que no se estén mirando como si quieran sacarse los ojos, no?»

«A veces eres un poquito ingenuo Stan. O no sé, en secundaria se empezó a notar que ellos nos se odiaban taaanto como pensaban todos. Era hora que salieran, para mí era como ver una novela interminable. De todas las fotos que mandaron, este es la que más me gusta <3»

Ambos revisaron la foto de nuevo: el cielo nocturno y azul oscuro salpicado de estrellas, al fondo del moderno edificio se veían cerros que a esa hora sólo eran sombras en el fondo, la luz que llegaba de los postes, a los laterales, rectángulos de plantas, y en el medio Eric y Kyle. El primero estirando su chaqueta roja para simular que tenía pechos, una gran sonrisa en su rostro redondo, y a su lado Kyle con una playera de las montañas de Colorado, el ushanka viejo y verde y unos rizos rojos que se le escapaban del gorro, sonreía tanto que los dientes que se asomaban entre sus labios también transmitían felicidad.

* * *

—¿Te estás escribiendo con tu novio el hippy? —preguntó Eric cuando salió del baño y buscó algo de ropa en la maleta—. No te aguantas ni un día sin hablar con él, ¿eh?

—Cállate, culón, sólo mande al grupo la foto que nos sacamos en la entrada del museo —respondió Kyle frunciendo el ceño y se sentó sobre la cama cruzando las piernas—. La gente nos miró raro cuando faithiliaste.

—¿Qué carajo saben ellos de humor? Faithilear fue una de las mejores cosas que hicimos, sobre todo cuando nos metimos en los debates presidenciales —dijo y soltó una risita.

Kyle también rió. Estaba de acuerdo, aquellos días fueron de los mejores.

—Nunca discutimos por eso, ¿te habías dado cuenta? —comentó Kyle mirando cómo Eric se ponía una playera de Gaga, la ropa interior y unos pantalones de algodón holgados para dormir.

—Porque tienes buen sentido del humor, salvo cuando te pones a ver esa mierda de  _Padre de familia_ , ahí la cagas, judío.

—Vete a la mierda, Eric.

—Voy y te llevo conmigo, Kahl —respondió con un canturreo infantil.

Kyle se levantó y se sentó al lado de Eric, este lo rodeó en seguida con un brazo y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro —Eric no había crecido tanto como Kyle, pero nunca lo admitiría. Si bien les gustaba compartir cama, a veces Kyle se quedaba sin espacio porque el otro chico se abría de brazos y piernas y giraba demasiado, prefería tener una cama para él solo por si acaso.

—Cuando hacíamos cosas juntos salían muy bien —pensó en voz alta—. Ni siquiera peleábamos, a veces incluso era más fácil comprenderte a ti que a Stan.

—Hey, hey —dijo Eric en seguida—,  _aún seguimos_  haciendo las mejores cosas cuando nos juntamos. Salir conmigo fue lo mejor que has podido hacer, Kahl —ronroneó y acercó la boca al cuello de Kyle para respirar sobre su piel.

Kyle se estremeció y Eric aprovechó para quitarle el ushanka y pasar los dedos regordetes por toda esa cabellera rebelde y colorada. Después de haber discutido camino al hotel sobre si el dinosaurio más grande el mundo era argentino o brasileño, ahora tocaba el momento cursi y sin palabras de disculpas. Sacarse esas fotos siempre los dejaba de buen humor, era un acto de reconciliación cargado de nostalgia pero que reciclaban para su relación actual.

Eric recordó cuándo empezó aquello. Después de la graduación, después de los abrazos asfixiantes, besos de madres con lápiz labial y palmadas en la espalda. Al fin se habían graduado, pese a los momentos donde pensaron que no lo lograrían, donde no durmieron, donde tuvieron que rogar por algún punto extra, y luego llegó el alivio. Comenzaron las fotos, Liane parecía que llenaría su memoria de 32 gigas sólo ese día, y de repente, Kyle llegó, lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta el escenario donde se acababa de hacer la entrega de diplomas. Eric estaba largando insultos sin comprender nada pero Kyle lo ignoró, le gritó a Ike que se acercara con su teléfono y pusiera la cámara.

—Con estas togas ridículas podemos tener tetas colgantes incluso —le había dicho Kyle casi eufórico y tomó la toga con ambos pares de dedos índice y pulgar para hacer, por primera vez desde hacía años, faithileo.

Eric lo miró sorprendido y tragó despacio, descolocado. Ese simple acto acababa de emocionarlo mucho, también hizo lo mismo con su toga. Ike rodó los ojos como diciendo que ese par de viejos eran unos ridículos pero no dijo nada, tomó la foto y se la mandó por mensaje a Kyle quien se la mostró a Eric.

—La mejor sigue siendo la que te tomé en la clínica de planificación familiar, ¿recuerdas? —había comentado el pelirrojo y si bien Eric no recordaba qué fue lo que pasó por su cabeza cuando escuchó aquellas palabras, sí sabía que en apenas una fracción de segundo después se encontraba abrazando a Kyle con fuerza.

—Claro que me acuerdo. ¿Aún guardas esa foto, judío? —había murmurado sobre su oreja y propuso—. ¿Por qué no nos largamos de aquí? Vayamos a faithilear a Las Vegas, a Denver, a California, al Gran Cañón, a todos los lugares, piénsalo —y dejó un beso sobre el lóbulo antes de soltarlo y regresar con su madre que quería seguir besuqueándolo y grabando momentos.

Y ahora, mientras comenzaban a acariciarse poco a poco en aquel cuarto de hotel en Utah, después de mandar la foto del día, de reírse y de discutir, tanto Eric como Kyle seguían pensando que aquellos infantiles días de faithileo en la primaria fueron uno de sus mejores momentos. No porque el meme fuera gracioso en sí, sino porque ambos lo compartían de manera especial, y aún lo hacían, por más que los chicos jóvenes y adultos viejos no lo entendieran.

Y lo seguirían haciendo juntos muchas veces más.


	5. Conejo rojo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 1: juego  
> Día 2: pelea  
> Día 3: trabajo en equipo  
> Día 4: momento kyman  
>  **Día 5: personalidades intercambiadas**  
>  Día 6: universo alterno  
> Día 7: libre

Su madre le sirvió más puré de papa, Eric no se dio cuenta que ella lo estaba mirando preocupada porque tenía la vista clavada en sus guisantes y el pensamiento perdido en Kyle.

—Eric, amorcito, ¿pasa algo? —preguntó Liane apoyando una mano sobre su frente—. Uhm, no estás enfermo. ¿Hay algo mal con la comida?

—Maaa, estoy bien. Sólo me quedé pensando en cosas —respondió algo sobresaltado y comió un bocado de puré con carne.

—¿Mañana vas a ir juntar huevos con tus amigos? Hace un par de horas pasó el dueño de Sooper Food diciendo que el evento de mañana sería divertido y seguro, mencionó algo sobre un sacrificio pero creo que exageraba.

—El loco ese no quiere que Sooper Food tenga mala imagen, ya sabes cómo puede ser —respondió desganado y terminó su cena—. ¿Vas a dormir o tienes «trabajo»?

—Esta noche no, además quiero tomarte fotos cuando vayas mañana a buscar huevos, probaré la cámara de mi teléfono nuevo con mi lindo querubín.

Eric suspiró y se levantó de la mesa, dejando que su madre lavara los platos. Después de lavarse los dientes, cada uno se fue a dormir, aunque el chico apenas podía cerrar los ojos.

Kyle. Kyle sólo en la iglesia diciendo un montón de pendejadas, riéndose de su propia religión, asustado por lo que él mismo había originado. ¿Lo merecía? Tal vez, pero al mismo tiempo no. Eric ya le había advertido que eso terminaría en desastre, además los señores Broflovski iban a molestarse si se enteraban que su hijo había inventado aquella locura del jupacabra.

¿Por qué tenía que ayudarlo? Ese judío siempre había sido un hijo de puta desde que podía recordar, siempre lo había molestado por su sobrepeso, decía que los gordos no tenían ritmo, que eran la vergüenza de la sociedad norteamericana, entre otras cosas, además de  un amplio repertorio de chistes sobre su «enorme culo de manteca». También se burlaba del resto de las minorías, incluso de su propia religión, aunque cuando alguien le devolvía la agresión, Kyle le acusaba de antisemita, era muy astuto para invertir las situaciones a su favor.

«Que se joda ese colorado de mierda —pensó removiéndose entre las sábanas y frunciendo el ceño—. Encima que quería ser él único en la búsqueda de huevos… A mí no me va a joder nada.»

Y pensando y repensando en todos los momentos en los que Kyle lo hizo sentirse mal, en los que habían peleado, aunque él a veces también se reía cuando le iba mal, seamos sinceros, pero también donde se divirtieron y lograron grandes cosas juntas —al menos para ser niños de menos de once años—, Eric se quedó dormido.

El cielo nocturno se oscureció y se veían las luces de los relámpagos, tronaba de a ratos con fuerza, pero él estaba en su casa, caliente y a salvo. ¿Y Kyle? Seguro el cabrón seguía en el parque con ese traje de conejo.

_ No _ .

El sol ni siquiera estaba asomándose cuando Eric se despertó con aquella idea que enseguida intentó sepultar. Si aunque fuera tuviera la seguridad de que el colorado sin alma había aprendido algo, bueno, él tampoco estaba seguro de si había realmente algo que aprender. Kyle tenía cierto encanto,  _ demasiado _ , y Eric siempre caía en sus falsas disculpas y remordimientos, siempre creía que podía cambiar… Sin embargo, cuando Kyle cambiaba, él por algún motivo que no comprendía terminaba extrañándolo. Lo necesitaba.

«Esto es una locura.»

Se lo repitió una, dos, diez, cien veces, pero su cuerpo ya había salido de la cama y buscaba las zapatillas y la chaqueta. Tomó un gran alicate del sótano, una de sus propias mantas y salió para el parque. Nunca había madrugado por nadie, salvo para esperar al Señor Mojón en las fiestas.

_ No puedo dejarlo así. _

Tal como supuso, Kyle seguía en el suelo, encadenado y temblando de frío mientras gimoteaba. Eric rodó los ojos y se acercó para cortar la cadena, luego ayudó al otro a ponerse de pie.

—¿Culón?, ¿eres tú? —murmuró entre sollozos. Cartman reprimió el deseo de dejarlo tirado en la calle.

—No es la primera vez que te sale el tiro por la culata, judío estúpido —respondió sosteniéndolo un poco más fuerte para que no se cayera y siguieron caminando—. Vamos, falta poco para que lleguemos a casa.

—Cartman —llamó el conejo rojo mientras se sorbía la nariz, parecía un niño muy pequeño—, nunca más volveré a burlarme de mi gente, Jehová está en lo correcto. Tú también deberías pasarte al judaísmo para que no te explote la cabeza.

—No sé de qué carajo hablas, Kahl.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta de la casa de los Broflovski y entraron. Subieron lentamente las escaleras, por suerte la mamá de Kyle no se había despertado o estarían jodidos. Por un momento Eric creyó que un par de ojos los seguían por todo el pasillo, probablemente fuera Ike así que no había nada qué temer.

—Cartman —dijo Kyle cuando Eric lo dejó sobre la cama y le sacó los zapatos embarrados—. Cartman.

—Shhh, cállate. Cualquier cosa que digas, mañana la olvidarás así que prefiero no escucharte.

—Gracias, culón —gimió y lo abrazó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban—. Debajo de esa grasa late un corazón, ¿no? —comentó con una débil risita y luego carraspeó.

Eric se quedó helado por la sorpresa, no rechazó el abrazo. Suspiró rendido y se dejó hacer, apartando algunos mechones sucios del rostro pecoso de Kyle. Tal vez el pelirrojo sí tenía alma después de todo y por eso no pudo dejarlo allí sólo. Tal vez había algo más, pero prefería no pensarlo, porque sentir algo por el chico que le hacía la vida jodida era demasiado retorcido hasta para él.

Finalmente, después de un par de minutos, Kyle dejó de sollozar y comenzó a respirar más tranquilo, sus ojos se habían cerrado y no temblaba. Eric observó su rostro durmiente y ensangrentado, ojalá hubiera más momentos así… «Así en paz, no así de maricas, claro», se aclaró en seguida y sus mejillas se sonrojaron de repente.

¿Por qué fue a buscarlo?, ¿si la situación hubiese sido inversa, el colorado habría ido por él? Nah, seguro que no o quizá… Costaba imaginarse un Kyle con algo más de la poca moral que tenía, pero si ese Kyle existiera…

Mierda. Realmente sí lo imaginaba yendo a rescatarlo, aunque pasara en un universo paralelo. Eric lo miró un momento y no pudo evitar sentir que en cualquier mundo posible terminarían enlazados ya sea por la enemistad o la amistad o vaya a saber qué otra cosa.

Cubrió bien a Kyle con las mantas y antes de salir de la casa, 

( _ No te soporto, judío. _ )

dejó un beso entre las orejas de conejo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaba a punto de hacer algo con el spookyverse, pero al final me brotó esa idea de la nada y decidí desarrollarla. La verdad que este día estaba complicado porque tampoco quería caer en el cliché o resultar aburrida. La idea de Kyle conejo me convenció (?). De todos modos saben que siempre estoy abierta a las críticas.
> 
> Gracias a todas las lectoras, por husmear, por el kudo, por comentar, por leer hasta el final. ¡Nos vemos mañana!


	6. Lo más importante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 1: juego  
> Día 2: pelea  
> Día 3: trabajo en equipo  
> Día 4: momento kyman  
> Día5: personalidades intercambiadas  
>  **Día 6: universo alterno**  
>  Día 7: libre

_ « _ _ Pero yo sé que el rey de Egipto no os dejará ir si no es por la fuerza. _ _   
_ _ Pero yo extenderé mi mano y heriré a Egipto  _ _   
_ __ con todos los prodigios que haré en medio de él»

Éxodo 3,19-20

El hombre se fue del palacio junto a su hermano. Eric los vio volver por donde llegaron mientras hablaban en esa lengua que usaban los hebreos entre ellos. No tenía que pensar mucho para saber que estaban planeando algo, quizá una forma de lastimar a todos los egipcios como murmuraron los consejeros de su padre. Y es que él tenía razón después de todo, ¿o no? Tres días para adorar a sus dioses, ¿quiénes iban a trabajar entonces? Los hebreos estaban allí por una deuda legítima con faraón y, en vez de buscar algún trato justo, simplemente querían largarse de allí.

Por la noche, ya cuando el sol se había escondido del todo, Eric salió discretamente del palacio hasta el pueblo donde vivían los esclavos. Recorrió las casas pequeñas y viejas, parecían una copia de otra, igual que la gran cantidad de esclavos, excepto por  _ aquel _ chico.

—¡Kyle! —llamó cuando lo encontró sacando agua del pozo.

El muchacho tomó la jarra y se apartó de la cara el cabello rojo y húmedo por el sudor. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron sobre Eric, serios, más que serios. Conservaban el mismo desprecio que Eric recordaba en Kyle desde la primera vez que lo vió con otros hombres amasando barro para los ladrillos.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con frialdad. Siempre que podía evitaba llamarlo «príncipe» o «alteza».

—Ese hombre que en la mañana entró a nuestro palacio, ¿quién se cree que es?

—Ese hombre va a terminar con esto, Eric —le explicó Kyle sentándose sobre el borde del pozo—. Te lo he dicho montones de veces, el trabajo que hacemos es peor que el de los animales. Nadie se merece algo así y lo sabes.

—Ustedes tienen una deuda- —comenzó Eric pero Kyle lo interrumpió enseguida.

—¡Una deuda desde antes que naciéramos! Míranos, mira cómo vivimos, gordo. No dejamos de trabajar para que armen altares a dioses que ni siquiera adoramos. Y lo que hizo faraón hace años, cuando arrojó a los niños hebreos al Nilo, ¿cuál es tu excusa?

—Mi excusa es que yo no soy como mi padre ni como su padre.

Kyle se mordió el labio en silencio. Eric inhaló triunfal y se acercó a donde el otro para sentarse a su lado. No era la primera vez que se encontraban por la noche y hablaban de aquella manera, aunque también hubo momentos donde las cosas pasaron a otro plano, sin embargo al encuentro siguiente lo ignoraban y continuaban como si nada hubiese sucedido, ningún murmullo, ningún roce.

—Tú y tu gente quieren vernos sufrir, ¿no es cierto? —le preguntó Eric con malicia.

El chico juntó ambas manos a modo de cuenco y tomó agua de la jarra para beberla. Eric lo observó atento, el movimiento de sus manos desgastadas por el trabajo, las uñas cortas, la gota que resbalaba desde la comisura de sus labios, la piel salpicada de pecas, sus cejas expresivas sobre todo cuando se fruncían. Lo que más le había llamado la atención era ese cabello tan rojo como un atardecer de verano, como el fuego en los rituales de los templos, como la furia que nacía del mismo Kyle.

Si tan sólo no fuese un hebreo…

—Cuando Dios hable, Eric —susurró luego de secarse la boca con el dorso de la mano—, cuando nos saque de aquí, tú y yo no nos volveremos a ver.

Y Eric sabía que Kyle hablaba en serio, no esperaba otra cosa.

O tal vez sí. Durante esos años en los que se juntaban secretamente para charlar, cuando las jerarquías se borraban por unos cuantos minutos, Cartman dejaba de pensar en los dioses y la autoridad de faraón como lo que regía su vida. En cambio Kyle siempre se quedaba bajo el ala de su dios y su gente y lo dejaba a él en último lugar.

«Como si yo fuera la causa de todos sus males. Colorado de mierda...», solía pensar Eric y luego le pedía a los dioses que Kyle se muriera siendo un esclavo, que si llegaba a existir un dios de los hebreos, que nunca lo liberara. Y no por una cuestión de poder, Eric quería que Kyle se sintiera abandonado por su dios, lastimado como él se sentía cuando el chico lo dejaba a lo último.

—Lo sé, cara de culo —respondió unos segundos tarde. Quería ocultar la impotencia que le causaban sus palabras, la impunidad con la que Kyle le hablaba—. Haz lo que quieras, no soy tu maldito pretendiente, ni siquiera sé por qué mierda estoy aquí hablando con un esclavo.

—Porque no eres como todos los egipcios. —Y le sonrió, cosa que pasaba muy cada tanto.

—¿Y qué si no soy como los demás? ¡Tu nos odias a todos, Kyle! Eso los hace la misma mierda que a nosotros.

Sus emociones se habían desbordado, casi siempre acababa así, por más que se esforzara en parecer igual de frío que Kyle. ¿Cuándo fue que empezó a  _ necesitar _ su aprobación, su afecto? La idea de que él siendo príncipe se viera en una situación de dependencia le despertaba rabia, humillación y un dolor que ninguna otra persona le había llegado a causar en sus dieciséis años de vida.

—Eric… Yo no te od-

—¡No quieras redimirte ahora, maldito hebreo! —exclamó. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle por aguantar las lágrimas así que se levantó y dio una patada a la jarra de Kyle derramando casi toda el agua.

No se detuvo a escuchar las palabras de Kyle, Eric corrió hacia la parte donde vivían los egipcios hasta llegar a la palacio. Los guardias que lo vieron no le hicieron ninguna pregunta, guardaban el secreto desde hacía años o preferían ignorarlo. Sintió ganas de ir a la recámara de su padre, de abrazarlo y hablarle de Kyle, de sus encuentros, de todo lo que fue aprendiendo de los hebreos noche tras noche, de la fascinación que el muchacho pelirrojo le despertaba desde que lo vio. Pero corría el riesgo de que faraón lo mandara a matar, y los violentos sentimientos de Eric aún no clamaban por la muerte de Kyle.

* * *

El hombre que decía hablar por dios hebreo regresó y volvió a exigir a faraón la liberación de su pueblo. Por supuesto que faraón se negó y no se dejó impresionar por la vara que se transformó en serpiente ya que sus hechiceros podían hacer lo mismo. Eric lo miraba de lejos sin decir nada, sin siquiera preguntarle a su padre por aquel hombre, y la palabras de Kyle hacían eco en su cabeza: «Cuando Dios hable, Eric, cuando nos saque de aquí, tú y yo no nos volveremos a ver». Entonces cuando vio a su padre ordenando a los capataces y a los jefes que les quitaran la paja a los esclavos para que ellos mismos la buscaran, sintió alivio y regodeo.

—Los hebreos están pagando una deuda —le recordó su padre cuando se reunieron para dar un paseo por el río—, somos justos, hijo. Tú entiendes eso, ¿verdad?

Eric asintió con la cabeza.

Al atardecer apareció el mismo hombre con las mismas exigencias. Faraón se negó y esta vez el hombre tocó la orilla del río con su vara y poco a poco las aguas fueron cambiando a un color rojo sangre. «Como el cabello de Kyle», fue lo primero que pensó Eric. El cortejo que los acompañaba soltó un grito de pánico, la sangre se extendía por todo el canal y entonces los egipcios ya no pudieron sacar agua del Nilo.

Faraón y sus hechiceros comenzaron a desesperarse, los egipcios buscaban por todas partes de dónde sacar agua, los trabajos para los esclavos se duplicaron. A la sangre le siguieron ranas, a las ranas le siguieron piojos, a los piojos, las moscas, a estas, enfermedades que mataban a los ganados y a la enfermedad le siguieron las úlceras. Sin embargo, su padre no daba el brazo a torcer.

* * *

—Eric… No tenías que venir, estás enfermo…

El príncipe sollozaba con fuerza mientras sus brazos regordetes se acudían al rascarse. Kyle se encogió de hombros y se acercó a él. No importaba si sus cabezas se tocaban, los piojos no se acercarían a la cabeza de un hebreo.

La imagen de Eric daba pena, incluso a Kyle que tenía total apatía por las desgracias de quienes los esclavizaban. Sus piernas y brazos estaban llenos de heridas abiertas, estaba un poco más delgado y su voz se oía reseca, había perdido un poco de cabello de tanto tironeárselo y rascarse y se veían los piojos asomándose por la zona de sus patillas. Faraón y la gente del cortejo real merecían eso, también los jefes y capataces, sus familias, todos.

Pero Eric no, y eso de alguna manera era cuestionar las acciones de Jehova.

—¿Q-qué es lo que quieres, Kyle?

—Déjame ver esas heridas-

—¿Para qué? —gritó y se apartó de Kyle—. Tu quieres que nos pasen estas cosas. No importa lo que hagamos, el agua no cambia, los piojos no se van, las moscas son una pesadilla. ¿Están felices?, ¿estas son las cosas que los hacen sentir mejor?

—N-no… —Por primera vez había duda en su tono de voz. —Te veo, pero no me siento mejor. Escucha, tienes que hablar con tu padre, dile que estas desgracias seguirán mientras se niegue. No sé qué más va a suceder pero será peor.

Kyle tomó la mano ulcerosa y reseca de Eric con cuidado, este no lo rechazó pero tampoco correspondió al gesto. Kyle pasó con mucho cuidado los dedos por el dorso, bordeando las heridas. Conocía a Eric desde que tenían trece años, recordaba cómo lo miraba aquella tarde cuando amasaba el barro junto a su padre. Al principio sintió odio, pero luego se dio cuenta que la mirada del príncipe era distinta de la de los otros egipcios. Pensó que ese fue un encuentro ocasional, que el gordo sólo se había acercado a las zonas de trabajo por morbosa curiosidad, pero esos encuentros de miradas se repitieron semana a semana hasta que un día lo descubrió espiandolos en la noche.

—Tienes que irte de Egipto, Eric.

—¿Por qué, Kyle?

—¡Porque no hay forma de que faraón le gane a dios!, ¡por eso, gordo idiota! —chilló y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

El sol comenzaba a salir.

—No puedo detener esto, aunque quisiera, no puedo, porque es más grande que todos nosotros. Te estoy diciendo que te vayas para que… para que estés a salvo, ¿me oiste?

Pero el cielo se oscureció enseguida de nubes grandes y oscuras. Kyle sintió un escalofrío y tuvo un violento espasmo, sabía que algo estaba por pasar, otra plaga mandada por aquel hombre hebreo. Su rostro se puso pálido e inconscientemente apretó la mano de Eric que soltó un chillido. Se oyeron fuertes truenos y brillaron relámpagos con la misma intensidad que el sol.

Kyle se levantó enseguida y arrastró a Eric hasta su propia casa, sin importar lo que sus padres pudieran decirle por traer al hijo de faraón a casa de esclavos. Dos pasos antes de entrar, estalló el granizo como un azote helado sobre sus espaldas y cabezas. Eric dio otro gemido adolorido al sentir el hielo lastimándolo pero Kyle suspiró a salvo cuando vio desde la ventana que con el granizo también caía fuego. Nadie que estuviera afuera sobreviviría y ellos dos sólo habían tenido suerte.

Para su sorpresa, sus padres y su hermano pequeño no se habían despertado con el ruido de la tormenta, nadie en las casas vecinas se había levantado aún, tal vez nada de eso llegaba a los oídos hebreos cuyo sueño era cuidado. Kyle fue a buscar un gran manto y cubrió a ambos con el. Eric tiritaba de frío y lentamente fue arrimándose hacia él.

—Van a morir muchos egipcios con esto —murmuró el príncipe.

—Sí... —respondió Kyle con un hilo de voz sin poder despegar los ojos de la ventana. 

Quería dejar de pensar porque pronto terminaría de formular la plegaria «Señor, haz que el corazón de faraón se ablande para que esto termine», y no estaba bien. Tener a Eric a su lado herido y asustado, sentir su cuerpo frío y su respiración pesada le ablandaba el corazón dejando salir todos esos sentimientos que tanto tiempo pudo mantener a raya. Su gente y sus creencias eran importantes, pero Eric también lo era, demasiado quizá.

Se acercó despacio y se inclinó para besar la mejilla del príncipe.

—¿Qué haces?

—Lo que ves que hago —respondió Kyle en voz muy baja—. Todos están durmiendo.

Sus labios se posaron ahora sobre la oreja de Eric, que no estaba muy herida, la besó varias veces y con ambas manos lo recostó sobre la manta para acomodarse sobre su cuerpo. No debería estar haciendo aquello, pero Kyle no podía detenerse, prefería no pensar en nada más que no fuera su cuerpo en contacto con el de Eric. Este soltó un gemido suave y lastimero, alzó un brazo y pasó los dedos por el cabello de Kyle, luego le desató el pañuelo verde que le rodeaba la cabeza.

—Sabes que esto es una locura, ¿no, esclavo?

—Sí, pero… no me importa.

El roce entre sus alientos y luego el contacto de ambas bocas, los labios acariciándose largo rato, reconociendo la textura del otro. Kyle acariciando los costados de Eric con miedo de lastimarlo, aunque si bien este ahogaba algún que otro gemido, no se quejaba. Sentía que sus latidos eran más fuertes que el granizo, temió que todos pudieran oírlo pero todos seguían durmiendo tranquilamente. La respiración del príncipe comenzaba a agitarse y separó las piernas dejando ver sus gordos muslos heridos y su entrepierna que comenzaba a abultarse, a Kyle le pareció una imagen extraña aunque no por eso menos atractiva —nadie en su familia había sospechado aún en su desinterés por las mujeres— y acarició su sexo bajo la túnica húmeda.

Eric soltó un gemido complacido y movió la cadera contra la mano de Kyle que ya estaba acariciando su miembro con los dedos, lo mismo con los testículos y frotaba con picardía la parte perineal. Le gusta verlo y hubiera sido mejor sin las úlceras o los piojos para que Eric lo disfrutara más aún. Volvió a besar sus labios finos, jugó con su pene casi con ternura y también con el deseo lascivo que nunca antes había liberado. Kyle también se levantó la túnica hasta la cintura y se hizo un nudo para que no se bajara, juntó su pelvis con la de Eric y comenzó a frotarse lentamente.

—Kyle… ¿qué significa esto? —le preguntó entre jadeos—. ¿Soy lo más importante, rata hebrea?

Kyle sentía un delicioso hervor en su entrepierna junto a la de Eric, daba gemidos roncos, lo cierto es que llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer aquello y nunca se había dado la oportunidad porque ponía una barrera entre Eric y él, y sabía que eso lo enfadaba. Creer a veces implicaba un sacrificio, lo tenía muy claro.

—Tal vez —gruño el chico intentando controlarse.

Separó sus glúteos, apoyó la punta del pene sobre su entrada —sin heridas para su suerte— y lo penetró lentamente. Eric se retorció bajo su cuerpo y se llevó una mano a la boca ahogando un quejido y gemido al mismo tiempo, flexionó las piernas y su cuerpo se tensó presionando así el miembro de Kyle. Este arqueó la espalda y en seguida comenzó un vaivén corto y rápido, ignorando durante un momento que el cuerpo de Eric seguía ulceroso. Lo quería, no comprendía bien la razón, pero lo quería.

Tienes que irte de Egipto, quiso decirle, pero en su boca sólo había aire escapando en forma de jadeos y gemidos. La presión que sentía en el miembro lo estaba enloqueciendo, quería acabar y al mismo tiempo hacerlo perdurar toda la madrugada, hasta que el granizo acabara. Eric comenzó a mastubarse mientras clavaba la mirada en los ojos de Kyle y luego en su vello rojizo y rebelde como su cabello, se relamió con placer y llegó al clímax, pasó dos dedos por la punta y los acercó a la boca de Kyle que en seguida los lamió como si de miel se tratara.

Hubo otro relámpago, el cielo estaba tan oscuro que parecía de noche. Kyle contenía las ganas de apretujar los muslos y el vientre carnoso del príncipe. En otro momento, en otra situación, habría podido y hasta sin futuros remordimiento. Al final, luego de dar una profunda estocada, se corrió dentro del chico.  _ A-ah… ah.  _ Eric titubeó con timidez; Kyle se dio cuenta que era la primera vez para ambos y eso lo llenó de una dulce sensación cálida.

* * *

Ese día cenaron cordero como el profeta les había indicado y también pintaron los postes de todas las casas hebreas con su sangre. Nadie se lo dijo, pero Kyle comprendió que era una señal para que se diferenciaran hebreos de egipcios ante la siguiente desgracia. «La última», sentenció su madre cuando los arropó para dormir. Kyle sintió un sudor frío en la espalda y esperó a que todos se durmieran.

Lo sabía. Lo supo desde que el Nilo se convirtió en un río de sangre y decidió ignorarlo porque tenía la esperanza de estar equivocado. Pero la última advertencia a faraón se había hecho y no habría marcha atrás sin importar cuánto Kyle orara ni cuántas ofrendas prometiera. Eric, pese a sus avisos, no se había alejado de su padre y Kyle no podía dejar de pensar en él, en lo que habían hecho la madrugada del granizo y del recuerdo que había quedado en su propio cuerpo anhelante de la calidez herida de Eric.

Esperó a que todos se durmieran y salió de la casa con sigilo. Las plagas habían debilitado tanto a los egipcios que acercarse a sus casas y al palacio ya no era difícil o peligroso para él. Kyle buscó a Eric por todos los salones y recámaras pero solo vio guardias espantando moscas o rascándose las piojosas cabezas. Ninguna de sus casas estaban marcadas por la sangre, ninguno imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de sucederles, y Kyle se odió porque aún seguía pensando que era lo justo, a excepción de…

Encontró a Eric en uno de los jardines; estaba jugando con las hojas resecas y marchitas de algo que en algún momento fue un arbusto. Kyle corrió hacia él, en ningún momento las moscas se posaron en él, ni lo tocaron las ranas que quedaron de los días anteriores, ni un solo piojo se internó en su cabellera, estaba inmune pero eso no lo aliviaba. Eric lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿por qué tienes esa cara?

_ Y la sangre será la señal en las casas donde estén, y cuando vea la sangre en sus casas, pasaré sobre ustedes... _

—Eso no importa, ¡tienes que salir de aquí! Ven conmigo ahora —rogó jadeando exhausto, pero Eric no comprendía.

—¿Y qué carajo puede ser peor que todo esto, Kyle? —preguntó de malhumor—. Sólo quiero que termine, que se larguen y así podamos estar como antes.

_...y ninguna plaga vendrá para destruirlos cuando el señor hiera la tierra de Egipto. _

—Sólo quiero ponerte a salvo, príncipe idiota —le dijo con desesperación.

Eric ladeó la cabeza y soltó una risita, se acercó al muchacho y apoyó una mano sobre su mejilla, acariciándola despacio.

—Ojalá hubieses sido así conmigo desde el principio, Kyle. Pero no importa, ¿sabes por qué? Yo gané, le gané a un dios que ni siquiera conozco.

—Te estoy hablando en serio —insistió, las lágrimas se desprendían de sus ojos exhaustos pero no puedo evitar reír también cuando Eric comenzó a cantar «Ñañaña ñaña, soy más importante que tus dios».

Un destello de luz, un susurro inhumano, un golpe de frío pasando sobre ellos por una milésima de segundo.

Y lo último que quedó en el rostro del primogénito de faraón fue aquella alegre mueca burlona, satisfecha por ser merecedora de tantas preocupaciones por parte del hebreo que antes decía despreciar a todos los egipcios. Kyle quedó helado al ver a aquellos ojos color café perder luz y vida, su cuerpo cayendo en silencio sobre las hojas tan muertas como lo estaba Eric ahora.

Las lágrimas brotaron, pero quedaba un consuelo pobre y fugaz: Kyle no tendría una vida sin Eric, porque en el palacio no había sangre de cordero que lo marcara como pueblo de Jehova, estaba expuesto como todos los egipcios. Entonces el primogénito de aquella familia hebrea también cayó, al lado del hijo de faraón como siempre quiso estar en vida. Una sonrisa acongojada quedó en su rostro, demasiado compleja, invadida por la culpa, la pena, el alivio y el amor.

Todo en un solo instante.


	7. Mazal tov!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 1: juego  
> Día 2: pelea  
> Día 3: trabajo en equipo  
> Día 4: momento kyman  
> Día 5: personalidades intercambiadas  
> Día 6: universo alterno  
>  **Día 7: libre**

Liane de a ratos ríe y de a ratos llora. Eric se está cansando pero no va a reprocharle nada porque la entiende, siempre lo ha hecho. En seguida lo asalta la idea de que ella nunca tuvo un día como el que él tiene ahora, no sabe si es porque ella no quiso, porque le hicieron creer que no lo merecía o si hubo algún momento en que lo soñó y luego abandonó esa idea. A pesar de todo el tiempo que vivieron juntos, su madre a veces sigue siendo un misterio para él. Así que la deja llorar sin reproches ni quejas, la deja acariciarle las mejillas, tomar fotos y repetir lo feliz que está por él. Eric sabe que en el fondo está igual o más eufórico aún que ella.

La última vez que se sintió así fue cuando heredó el millón de dólares de la abuela o fingió tener tourette y pudo insultar a la mismísima ex-directora Victoria —luego todo se fue a la mierda pero esos detalles siempre prefiere omitirlos—. Sin embargo, esta vez es realmente diferente para su propia sorpresa: de todas las fantasías que Eric ha tenido desde niño, lo que está pasando hoy nunca lo hubiera imaginado, nadie en el pueblo lo hubiese hecho.

—Maa, ¿invitaste a alguno de tus parientes? —pregunta mientras se arregla la corbata frente al espejo.

—No, querubín. Hice como tu me pediste.

—Bien.

No quiere a ninguno de esos hipócritas que ve cuando sucede algo grave en la familia. Si bien el mundo debe saber y reconocer que Eric Cartman es grande, para esta ocasión prefiere algo de intimidad. Bueno, la intimidad que un pueblo como South Park puede permitir. Seguro estarán todos esperando en el salón, aunque confía en que la gente realmente desagradable no aparecerá.

—Tengo hambre —murmura.

—Recuerda el ayuno —responde Liane en seguida y le acaricia la cabeza con cuidado de no desordenarle el cabello—. Comeremos cuando todo acabe, cariño. ¿Ya estás listo? Vámonos.

Salen y se suben al auto. Kyle organizó la ceremonia en la granja donde antes vendían las vallas de recuerdos; será algo sencillo, Lorde va a estar cantando, Jimmy preparó un número para el entretiempo y Kyle prometió que la comida sería para chuparse los dedos.

Eric apoya la cabeza contra la ventanilla mientras su madre conduce y se pone a recordar los años en la escuela primaria, cuando jugaban a los detectives, cuando armaron el puesto de hamburguesas y Kyle casi lo mata, el viaje para ver a Magic Johnson, la muerte de Kenny, la noche en que Kyle lo salvó del j _ewpacabra_ , cuando le cantó "I Swear" en el juego de básquetbol. Demasiadas cosas, demasiado decirle que no lo soportaba aunque al final siempre acababan trabajando juntos, y si se separaban, se extrañaban y se buscaban sin darse cuenta. Así fue que terminaron juntos a mediados de la secundaria y finalmente, cuando Kyle se recibió de abogado, le hizo la propuesta.

—Maa... —llama cuando le presta atención al paisaje y nota que están yendo en otra dirección—. ¿A dónde vamos? Esta no es la granja del viejo.

—Lo sé, cariño.

Eric no se queja, presiente que es mejor esperar.

Piensa en Kyle aquella noche cuando fueron con Stan y Kenny a ver los fuegos artificiales del cuatro de julio. Kyle actuaba raro y cada vez que le preguntaba qué carajo le pasaba, él se molestaba y respondía que nada. Después de comer, sentados lejos de las familias, Kyle dijo, "¿Tienes planes para noviembre, gordo?", "No, Kahl, nada especial por ahora", contestó sin entender a qué se refería el judío. "Pues sí, tienes planes, Eric", sentenció el chico con la voz temblorosa pero llena de decisión, le tomó la mano encogiéndose de hombros y pidió, "Porque quisiera que en noviembre te cases conmigo". No lo esperaba, esa es la verdad, pero claro que respondió que sí mientras los otros dos aplaudían.

Ladea la cabeza y siente que su corazón se detiene cuando reconoce el camino de la avenida West Colfax.

—Mamá, ¿por qué...?

—Es la dirección que me dio Kyle, amorcito —explica ella y suelta una risita—. Él ya había reservado todo aquí, ¡sorpresa!

El sol comienza a ponerse lentamente, es una tranquila tarde de otoño, no hay demasiada gente en las calles y Eric queda boquiabierto, casi petrificado, cuando pasan el KeyBank y Liane gira para estacionar en Casa Bonita.

* * *

Está nervioso. Más nervioso que el día de la defensa de su tesis de derecho o aquella mañana en que le contó a Sheila que no estaba saliendo con una chica, sino con un un chico y que además era Eric Cartman, el gordo cabrón que lo había jodido muchísimas veces, aunque que también le salvó el culo en otras.

Stan le rodea los hombros con un brazo para darle ánimo mientras Kyle saluda a cada uno de los invitados como indica la tradición.

—Conseguiste un rabino que haga la ceremonia y además en Casa Bonita. Amigo, el gordo se va a desmayar —comenta entre risas—. Todo va a salir bien, ¿si? Deja de tener esa cara.

—Sí... Sí, tienes razón. Gracias, Stan. —Kyle sonríe un poco más relajado. ¿Qué haría sin Stan?

Ike se acerca y lo saluda con un fuerte abrazo.

—Es un día glorioso para Kyle Broflovski y para el mundo —dice imitando al relator de las bodas reales canadienses y suelta una risita—. De todas las bodas que he visto, esta es la más extraña de todas y por eso es la mejor. Estoy muy feliz por ti, Kyle. —El chico se sorbe la nariz y Kyle le acaricia la cabeza, Ike siempre se emociona con estos eventos.

Se complica mantener la tradición y al mismo tiempo acomodarla para ellos. Las bodas gays no están aceptadas en el judaísmo, pero Sheila movió cielo y tierra para encontrar un rabino «decente y que tenga la cabeza en este siglo» —en palabras de ella— que accediera. Aunque lo que más le sorprende a Kyle es que Cartman haya aceptado hacerla a su manera, es casi una semi-conversión al judaísmo y por momentos Kyle tuvo miedo de que el gordo tuviera un brote antisemita y mandara todo al carajo. Sin embargo Cartman demostró un nuevo nivel de maduración y no puso palos en la rueda. Kyle nunca se había sentido tan importante para Eric y por eso quiso buscar un lugar especial.

Hace una semana que no se ven, como indica la tradición judía. Cartman está en la otra punta del salón, saludando también a todos los que llegan, Kenny lo acompaña. No pensó que iban a asistir casi todos los invitados de la lista —parientes y poco menos de la mitad de South Park— y parece que esa hora no va a terminar nunca. En lo único que Kyle piensa es en ver la cara de Eric.

Finalmente Liane y Sheila se juntan ante las miradas de todos y rompen un plato. Son pocos los que entienden cómo sigue la ceremonia así que Stan y Kenny se encargan de indicarles discretamente a los invitados que es hora de sentarse en sus lugares.

Kyle traga despacio, sus padres se reúnen con él para acompañarlo a la _jupá_ *, o la carpa como le dice Eric, Ike le palmea el hombro y le guiña un ojo. Después de ellos, llegan Eric y Liane, y finalmente entra el rabino.

Siente una suave corriente eléctrica recorriéndole el cuerpo cuando ve a Eric con su traje negro, el cabello peinado y la _kipá_ sobre la coronilla. Este último detalle lo emociona casi hasta las lágrimas pero Kyle mantiene el semblante firme al menos mientras le sea posible.

Liane ahoga un sollozo. Todos hacen silencio salvo la cámara del fotógrafo que va registrando el minuto a minuto. El rabino da la primera bendición sobre la copa de vino, Kyle aguanta una risita ante la mirada confusa de Eric, sabe que quiere comentar alguna estupidez pero se contiene. «Lo amo», piensa en seguida. Beben de la copa.

Lo más importante, había comentado el rabino en las reuniones pre-matrimoniales, es la parte de los anillos. Si bien es sólo el novio quien lo coloca, en este caso ambos novios hombres se lo pondrán al otros después de beber el vino. Llega la lectura del contrato matrimonial, casi es oficial. El rabino da las siete bendiciones nupciales y ambos beben otra copa de vino. Eric y Kyle se juntan y les colocan un gran manto sobre las cabezas, les pasan una copa envuelta para que la tiren al suelo y entre ambos la pisan riendo como niños, sin poder creer que todo sea tan maravilloso.

* * *

—¡Kyleee! —grita Eric arrojándose a sus brazos y llenando su rostro de besos—. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?, ¿cómo carajo conseguiste hacer la boda en Casa Bonita? —pregunta sollozando de felicidad y se limpia los lagrimones con la manga del traje. A pocos metros, Kenny ríe por lo bajo y graba la escena con su teléfono.

—Tuve que insistir, gordo —responde Kyle abrazándolo y deja un beso sobre su nariz—. Yo también puedo ser convincente y algo manipulador cuando me lo propongo.

Un clavadista salta a la cascada y Eric aplaude como si tuviera ocho años. Kyle se muerde el labio y le da un beso ruidoso sobre la mejilla regordeta. El fotógrafo les pide que miren a la cámara para tomarlos con la cascada de fondo, luego se suman Kenny y Stan.

Tal como Kyle prometió, la comida está para chuparse los dedos, hay mesas con todos los platos de Casa Bonita además de una pequeña fuente de chocolate y otra de queso, incluso un pequeño menú apto para el primo de Kyle y Scott Malkinson. Entre beso y beso, Kyle nota que la boca de Eric toma diversos sabores: tacos picantes, enchiladas, chocolate tibio, sopaipillas con miel y helado frito entre muchos otros platos.

Eric no deja de tironear el brazo de Kyle para llevarlo de un lado a otro, como si el muchacho estuviera allí por primera vez. Y aunque ya tienen más de veinte años, Eric no tiene problema en entrar a la cueva de Black Bart, critar de sorpresa y sacarse una foto junto a su brillante y falso tesoro, ni tampoco en invitar a Chiquita el Gorilla a bailar en ronda junto a los demás invitados. Kyle se deja llevar por él cual muñeco de trapo, sonríe para las fotos y rie al ver la expresión de emoción de Eric. Definitivamente Casa Bonita es la mejor idea que ha tenido en la vida... bueno, la segunda, la primera es haberle propuesto matrimonio.

—¡ _Mazal tov_ *! ¡ _Mazal tov_! —chilla Kenny errando en la pronunciación, y de repente la música klezmer* estalla en el salón mientras todos sientan a los novios en sillas y los levantan en alto.

—N-no, esperen, aun no- —trata de detenerlos Kyle algo nervioso pero nadie escucha y pronto está sobre una marea de manos que lo acercan y alejan de Eric.

—Ah, ¡nos dejaron lo más jodido a nosotros! —se queja Craig mientras ayuda a Kenny y al director PC—que nunca en la vida se perdería su primer casamiento judeohomosexual— a levantar la silla de Eric.

Todos cantan y aplauden mientras los novios tratan de darse un beso y el flash de la cámara se mezcla con las luces y gritos y canturreo alegres de _Mazal tov_. Eric llega a tomar la mano de Kyle y ahora este ya no puede evitarlo y comienza a llorar mientras ríe y sus mejillas se sonrojan como si hubiera bebido, aprieta la mano de Eric con fuerza y trata de hablar pero no le salen las palabras de la boca. Sin embargo, Eric grita entre las demás voces «¡Y yo a ti, judío pelirrojo!» porque seguramente entiende lo que Kyle está tratando de decir.

« _Te amo_.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *jupá: tejido sostenido por cuatro postes de madera debajo del cual se sitúa la pareja que va a casarse.  
> *kipá: pequeño gorro circular que los hombres judíos se ponen en la coronilla de la cabeza  
> *Mazal tov: expresión que significa buena suerte  
> *música klezmer: música tradicional de los judíos askenazis de Europa central
> 
> Quiero agradecer profundamente a todas las lectoras que pasaron por estos siete trabajos durante la semana. Gracias por leer hasta el final y especialmente a las que dedicaron su tiempo para dejar mensajitos y un kudo, pensé que nadie iba a fijarse en este compilado pero todo salió mucho mejor de lo que imaginé.
> 
> Mentalmente estoy muy agotada porque literal fui escribiendo un one-shot por día, salvo el día tres que no alcancé así que hoy hice el día tres y siete. Hace tiempo que tenía pensada la boda en Casa Bonita y esta fue la excusa perfecta para escribirla. Por supuesto que el judaísmo por el momento no permite matrimonios del mismo sexo pero leí que una pareja de chicas consiguió casarse con rabino y todo, así que vamos a seguir con esos quiebres >:)
> 
> Un abrazo para todas y gracias por llegar hasta el final conmigo.


End file.
